A Trip To Remember
by sing4mylife
Summary: Sonny and Chad are force to go on a two week trip to Florida to stop fighting. When Chad tells her she needs to change from being cute to sexy, she suprises Chad by how sexy she can really be. Will they fall for eachother? Rated m for later chapters.
1. The New Sonny Monroe

This is my first story and I do not own anything!

Chapter 1: The New Sonny Monroe

**SPOV**

I had just gotten out of rehearsal and was heading to commissary to get my daily bowl of fro-yo.

I was sitting at the So Random! table enjoying my fro-yo with a smile on my face while thinking about how well my day was going, when chip drama pants and his cast mates walked in.

'So much for enjoying my fro-yo.' I thought to myself when I saw Chad start walking in my direction. He was looking really cute today. Whoa whoa whoa Sonny, you do not think CDC is cute. He is too full of himself and you do not need that.

"Hey, Sonshine," Chad said before dipping his finger into to my fro-yo and licking it clean. "Mmmm, that's really good Sonshine." Chad said looking at me with his sparkly blue eyes. I love it when he called me Sonshine but I would never tell him that. All that would do is boost his already giant ego.

"Chad!" I screamed in a whiny voice causing him to smirk. Oh great, now he's smirking. "If you want some fro-yo go get your own!" I yelled for no good reason.

"Fine" He yelled.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good Chad asked.

"Oh, we are s…." I was cut off by someone on the intercom.

**CPOV**

"Will Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper please report to Mr. Condor's office? Now!"

Me and Sonny looked at each other then headed to his office, bickering about who is getting in trouble.

We entered Mr. Condor's office and were told to have a seat.

"I have gotten many complaints about you two and I myself am growing tired of hearing you guys fighting all the time. So here's the solution, tomorrow night you two are going to catch a flight to Florida and you guys are going to be together for two weeks and hopefully over that time you guys learn how to get along." Mr. Condor finished stating with a smile on his face.

"B- But." Sonny started but was cut off by Mr. Condor.

"No, buts, your flights are tomorrow at 9, so you should get to the airport around 7. I already made your hotel reservations, at Casa Monica. The driver will take you there from the airport. And who knows you two being seen together may bring up the ratings in the shows." He added. This time I was the one to say but, but stopped when Mr. Condor gave me a stern glare.

We walked out of his office after being dismissed and Sonny didn't look too happy, which to me made no sense since she would be spending the next two weeks with Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation, in Florida! "What girl wouldn't be thrilled?' I thought to myself smirking.

"What are you smiling about Cooper?" Tawni asked when I entered their dressing room.

**SPOV**

"Chad get out! I already have to spend the next two weeks with you, so would you mind giving me some alone time before then." I said calming down from the news.

"Whoa, calm down Sonshine, it won't be that bad. But hey I'll be over around 6:30 to pick you up but maybe you should go buy some clothes that don't like so nunish, you no for my rep and all." Chad said with a devilish grin then he turned and left. Good thing to because I was to second away from throwing this lamp at him.

"How can he say that! My clothes are not nunish!" I said furiously.

"Well I hate to break it to you but they kind of are, your clothes are just **cute" **Tawni stated.

"Fine then let's go shopping." I said while grabbing my purse and keys.

"What are we waiting for?" Tawni said while grabbing her lip-gloss and keys.

We got into Tawni's pink convertible, then Tawni pulled out the studio parking lot. When we got to the mall all I could think about now was how I was going to prove Chad wrong.

When we got to the mall Tawni took me to every store that I wouldn't be caught dead in. We went in Nordstrom and looked at the dresses first. The store was nice just not really my style. From all the dresses Tawni was picking out I could've sworn she was trying to pick out the shortest dresses possible.

"Here try this on." Tawni said handing me the dress. The dress was short but it was pretty the top had blue sequence on it, it reminded me of Chad's eyes. The rest of the dress was black. I put on the dress and it was so tight I could barely breathe. I zipped it and left the dressing room to show Tawni.

"OMG, you actually look HOT!" Tawni told me as I modeled off the dress.

"Tawni, what is all this?" I asked pointing to the stack of shirts, clothes, and lingerie, which made ma little nervous.

"Uh nothing, just all the things you need to have Chad head over heels for you or heels over head, I don't know." Tawni stated looking in the dressing room mirror applying her cocoa mocho cocoa lip-gloss.

"That is the thing Tawni, I don't want him to like me, I just want to prove a point." I told Tawni who wasn't really paying attention.

"Huh, watch say all I heard was 'I want him to like me', and he will when I'm done with you." Tawni said with a smirk as she handed the clerk her credit card.

And she grabbed some of the bags.

'Uh oh' I thought. Then the next thing I knew we were at the hair salon. While I was getting my hair done I was also getting a medi- pedi. Tawni was also getting her hair done and started talking about how get her hair looked, and I soon feel asleep. What seemed like five minutes later I felt Tawni tapping my shoulder.

"Sonny, Sonny, wake up," Tawni said shaking me. "We're finished it's to go home."

I got up from the chair and went to the mirror to see my hair.

"Wow, I look….." I said running my fingers through my wavy black hair.

"Hot!" Tawni finished for me. "Alright let's go" Tawni said dragging me from the mirror.

That night I spent with Tawni at her house and then the next day Tawni came back to my apartment to help pack. My mom had just recently moved back to Wisconsin, she was getting kind of homesick. By the time Tawni and I got done packing it was 5 and I knew Chad would be here soon.

"Hey, Tawni, I'm about to get into the shower, pick me out something to wear ok?" I shouted to Tawni who was in the living room.

"Yea sure no prob." Tawni said heading to my room.

**TPOV**

I headed to Sonny's closet and started looking through her clothes and boy were they ugly. No wonder she hasn't had many boyfriends.

I decided to go with some of the clothes I bought her. I went over to one of the bags with the clothes we decided not to pack and I pulled out a pair of leggings. Oh yes these would show off her curves great. I pulled out a long blood red tube top and a leather jacket to go over it that would go great with her new hair. Man Sonny is going to blow Chad away especially with these red heels I bought her. 'Tawni you really out done yourself this time." I thought to myself.

"Sonny your clothes are on the bed, I'll be in the living room. Hurry up cause I still have to do your make-up and we only have an half an hour."

"I'm coming, geeze." I heard Sonny say from the bathroom door.

**SPOV**

The clothes Tawni picked out made me feel sexy but goodness we are just going on a plane. So instead of wearing heels I choose to wear my red and black converse, then I headed to the living room.

"Finally, we only have 15 minutes before he comes and he can't know I am here, but when you leave I'll lock up with the spare key you gave me." Tawni said while applying eyeliner to my eyes. I gave Tawni a spare key and she gave me hers' since we spent the night so much.

There was a knock on the door right after she did the finishing touches on my lip-gloss.

"There," Tawni said standing back to admire her work. "Yup, I'm the prettiest and the best make-up artist from years practice. But go I'll lock up." Tawni said pushing me towards the door.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my suitcase then opened the door. "Hey, Chad, ready to go?" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Uh…..erm….." I blushed seeing Chad looking me up and down with his mouth open.

**CPOV**

Gawd, Sonny looked amazingly sexy. I noticed her blush that just made her more sexy if that was even possible.

'Chad…..you might want to close your mouth you'll catch flies." Sonny said as she walked by touching my arm seductively. She looked back at me, who was still drooling. Wait no CDC does not drool over girls but goodness Sonny had never looked so good. Man this is going to be a long two weeks, I thought.

Please review! If you don't there won't be a chapter TWO!

Review and give ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taking me so long. I'm trying to get ideas and stuff but please review so I can know i'm doing well. THANKS!**

Chapter 2: Don't leave me

**SPOV**

When we got down to Chad's car, he took my bags and put them into the trunk, while I got into the car. Chad soon was in the driver seat and was pulling out the driveway. I could tell Chad was trying to keep his eyes on the road and focused, I just smiled to myself.

"So did you get the tickets?" I asked while facing Chad.

"Yea, their in here." He handed me an envelope. I opened it and found two tickets to Florida, first class. I have never been on a plane. To tell you the truth i'm kind of scared.

Chad noticed my nervousness and touched my hand. "It's okay Sunshine, planes aren't that bad. I'll be with you." He said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a weak smile and looked out my side window. I didn't want him to let go and he didn't until we got to the airport.

The process was easy and quick. We got our bags and carry-on's checked and we were allowed to board the plane. We got to our seats and the flight attendant went through the safety procedures. The next thing I knew we were taking off and I was gripping Chad's hand tightly.

**CPOV**

Sonny was gripping my hand tightly during the take- off and it was starting to lose feeling but I didn't complain. I could tell she was scared. Sonny let go as soon as the plane was leveled.

I pulled out my ipod and out in the ear plugs and shut my eyes to enjoy the music. I woke up when I heard the flight attendant say we would be landing in 10 minutes and to please stay seated. I looked over to see Sonny leaning on my chest asleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

"Sonny, Sonny," I said as I shook her. "We'll be landing soon." I said as I pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Gawd, did I love her, I would never tell her though.

"Oh, ok thanks, you know your chest is a good cushion." She smiled but then blushed when I gave her my famous smirk.

"Oh, well I try." I said trying to be funny and she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ow, Monroe." I said as I rubbed my arm, trying to hide the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought nothing hurts the Chad Dylan Cooper." She smiled.

"It doesn't," I said trying to be smooth, my Sonny has quite a punch there.

"Oh, really." She said then was about to punch me again but I caught her wrist.

"That's okay Monroe I don't want you to hurt your hand, punching my rock hard muscles and all." I said slyly then grabbed the carry- on bags and we exited the plane.

We got all of our suit cases and met our driver who then took us to The Casa Monica Hotel (**This is a real hotel in Florida, and its beautiful.) **that we would be staying at.

"How may I help you?' An older lady from behind the hotel check- in desk asked.

"Hi, um a two bedroom suite under Cooper." I spoke to the lady.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but the room you are under is only a one bedroom but there is a couch." The woman told me and I agreed to the room. It couldn't be that bad sleeping on a couch, I thought.

She handed me the key and told me we would be staying in room 197. I took the key and me and Sonny took the elevator to get to our floor. When we got to the door I heard it click when I slid the key through and I opened the door. I heard Sonny gasp and I watched her run into the room.

The room was beautiful, it had a king canopy bed, the dining room area had a grand chandelier. I thought the bathroom was nice it had a glass shower, which I have at my house and the hotel had a rounded tub with candles around it.

I walked into the living room and saw that Sonny had changed into her hello kitty pjs. They were cute. It was a tight tank top and short shorts that had hello kitty on the butt. I was leaning on the door frame just watching her.

"What are you looking at Cooper?" Sonny said with her back still towards me. How did she know I was watching her?

"Nice pjs" I said ignoring her question.

"Thanks" She said before lying down on the couch.

"Sunshine, you can have the bed." I said trying to be a gentleman.

"No Chad its okay, the couch is fine." She laid back and closed her eyes. I was getting tired; well it was 1 something in the morning. I went to the bathroom and changed into some basketball shorts and decided to show my rock hard abs. I'll probably go to the hotel gym tomorrow.

I walked out the bathroom and walked over to Sonny who's eyes were still closed I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Chad, I said I would have to couch." She said then sat up when I placed her on the bed.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you do that." I said giving her an award winning smile then turned to leave.

**SPOV**

"Wait no Chad," I said before he left. I didn't want him to leave. He made me feel complete when he was near.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked looking worried.

"Stay." I said looking down when he smirked.

"You sure?' He asked and I just nodded. He went around the bed and got under the covers on the right side.

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

"Goodnight Chad."

**CPOV**

Me and Sonny soon drifted off to sleep.

"NO, no Chad, don't leave me! Don't leave!" Someone cried then I realized it was Sonny.

"Sonny, Sonny wake up." I shook her. She jumped up and looked around with tears in her eyes.

"Chad?" She said crying.

"Yes, Sonny i'm here." I moved over and pulled her onto my lap and held her while she cried. "It's going to be ok Sunshine, i'm here." I tried to sooth her. She started to calm down and looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Hmmmm?" I said wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I like you."

"I like you too, Sonny." I pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to talk about your dream yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet, but thanks Chad, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**SPOV**

I woke up and turned to look at Chad, he looked so calm while he was sleep. I slipped out of bed without waking him and went into the hotel room kitchen.

I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I was going to wake Chad up after I cleaned up. I finished drying the dishes when I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist.

"Ah, oh Chad don't do that you scared me." I said trying to calm down as he pulled me into him.

"I'm sorry babe." He breathed in my neck then laid small kisses along it. I let out a small moan and I felt him smile onto my skin.

"Ch- Chad what are you doing." I said in a worried voice.

Chad spun me around and picked me up and placed me on the counter.

"This." He said then he pushed his lips onto mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist to deepen the kiss. I felt him moan into my mouth. Chad's tongue moved along my bottom lip and I granted him access. His hand went under my shirt and started caressing my breast.

A minute or two later Chad pulled away and I gave him a pouty face. He chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough ok so go get dressed and wear something nice but casual. We're going to the beach but if you're going with me you need to look nice." Chad said then smirked.

"Urgh, Chad you ruin everything, why can't you just admit you like me and do something about it and stop being such a jerk." I yelled at him

He gave me the no one yells at CDC look.

"Fine, Sonny will you go out with me tonight?" Chad yelled.

"Sure," I said sweetly and kissed him and back to the room. I looked back at Chad who looked shocked.

"Don't just stand there, come on we have to get ready." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room.

"Bipolar, much?" I heard him mumble under his breath. I just laughed at him then kissed him and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

**I hope you liked it. Please please please review! Once again if you don't there won't be a chapter three. Oh, if you have any good idea for the story PLEASE TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to update as fast as possible but my computer isn't the fastest. But I don't own swac. Thanks for the reviews; it's very helpful so I can know what people are looking for in the story. Thanks for the ideas for this story.**

Chapter 3: Alone

Chad took me out to lunch that afternoon. We had just gotten back to the room when my phone rang.

Moomooo

"Hello, Sonny here." I took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Sonny its Marshall, I have some bad news."

"Oh my goodness, what is it?"

"Zora is in the hospital. One of the vents broke and she fell. At first wed thought it was just a simple broken arm but turns out she has some broken ribs. But the point is Mr. Condor has arranged you and Chad a flight back to L.A in three hours, so hurry up and pack if you want to make that flight." He finished then I heard a click and I stared at the phone.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" Chad just stood there looking worried.

"Zora got hurt and we have a flight back to L.A. in three hours." I tried to sum it up.

"Oh, is she ok?" I could tell he was faking he cared for my sake. But at least he tried.

"I don't know yet, we have to start packing. Can you call the driver?" I asked him and he nodded.

An hour and a half later we got done packing and met the driver in the front. The driver pulled off and started driving. At the rate he was going we were going to miss our flight.

"Um, excuse me Tony (the driver's name) would you mind picking up the pace, we are kind of running late." He nodded.

"Sure thing Ms. Monroe."

We got to the airport and we had to run to our gate. We made it just in time and we took our seats. Chad put out his hand for me to hold on too. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder and feel asleep. Once again Chad woke me up when it was time to go and we ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

**Hospital:**

"Um, where is the room that Zora from so random is staying?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

"To your left, room 341."

"Thanks." I grabbed Chads hand and ran to her room.

When we got to her room she was awake.

"Hey Sonny and Chad." They said Chads name not so excitedly. I greeted everyone briefly, and then went over to talk to Zora.

"Hey Zora, how are you feeling?" I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine; I wish everyone would stop worrying." Zora never did like all the gushy girly stuff. She like being in her vents spying on people or pulling pranks. But you got to love her for that.

"Ok, well I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring you some stuff; maybe you can pull some pranks on the nurse." That cheered her up.

Me and Chad left the hospital hand and hand, I was a little nervous about going home. I hadn't really stayed home alone after my mom left. Tawni was always over or I was at her's.

"Hey, sonny do you want to go somewhere with me tonight." He asked once we reached the car.

"Yea, sure, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, somewhere. I'm going to take you home so you can get ready, then I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Make sure you dress up." Chad said while driving. "Cause you know of you're with Chad Dylan cooper…" I cut him off.

"Don't start Chad." I said glaring at him.

When Chad left I decided to wear the black and blue dress I bought with Tawni. (The dress from chapter one) I chose some black heels to go with it. I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and some clear lip-gloss.

I had just finished put my hair in a cute curly pony tail when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Chad." I said smiling.

"Hello, m'lady, you look beautiful." Chad said holding out his arm, which I gladly took.

"Thank- you, you don't look bad yourself." He was wearing a pair of nice jeans, with a dressy shirt and black suit jacket. It was a very hot look on him. Chad leads me to the car once I locked up.

"Ok, so where are we going." I asked eagerly.

"Calm down Sonshine we are going to a party."

"Okay cool, is Tawni going to be there?" I asked. Tawni was the only celeb I really enjoyed being around, other than my other cast mates. They are cool too.

"Yea, she will, what party does Tawni not show up at." He laughed. But it was true, even if she wasn't invited Tawni always shows up at the party.

"True."

We got to the party and Chad went to my side of the car and helped me out. Chad wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked up to the door and he talked to the guard letting people in.

"Hey, what's up Matt?" Chad said then they did there little handshake thing.

"Hey, what's up long time no see; well yal can go in, have fun." Then he winked at me. What did he think we would be doing at a party?

I spotted Tawni and Chad nodded and let me go.

"Hey, Tawni." I said once I reached her.

"Hey, girllllll, so how are you and Chad doing." She smiled. I was about to object but she stopped me and I just gave up.

"Things are going a little slow but whatever." I turned to find Chad and saw him dancing with three other girls.

"Yea, Tawni, I'll catcha later." I said then headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

I took and seat on a stool and started drinking my drink when I saw a guy walking towards me. He was cute, but wasn't my type.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked. I looked over at Chad who pushed one of the girls off of him who was trying to touch him and he left and went to talk to some guys. I was happy that I can trust him. But since he danced with those girls I don't see what's wrong with me dancing with this guy.

"Yea, I'd love too" I said then took his hand.

He took me to a more deserted corner on the dance floor and we started dancing. At first it was fun, and then he started coming up on me. He started grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. His hand started trailing over my butt and I tried to pull away but he yanked me back towards him.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in my ear then he brought his hands to my thighs and started going up my thigh.

I tried to scream but no one could her me over the music. He then pushed he mouth into mine and I bit his lip as hard as I could.

"Damn girl, you shouldn't have done that." He growled then slammed me into the wall. I wish Chad was here.

It was like he read my mind, there was Chad. He came over to the guy and slammed him into the wall, like he did me but harder then punched him.

"Easy, dude I was just playing around." The guy said holding his bloody nose.

Chad came over to me from where I was sitting on the floor crying.

"Are you ok Sonshine?" he asked when he lifted me off the ground.

"I- I w-want to g- go home now." I stuttered out.

"Alright Sonshine, let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the car. It was nice seeing Chads caring side.

"Hey, Sonshine, do you want to stay the night at my house tonight?" He said as he held the door open.

"Yea, sure." I tried not to sound too eager, but after tonight I didn't want to be alone.

He got in the car and he turned on the radio and Justin Bieber One Time was on.

"Oh, I love this song." I said before I started to sing along, Chad just rolled his eyes.

**When I met you girl my heart with,**

**Knock Knock,**

**Now them butterflies in my stomach,**

**Wont stop stop,**

**Even thought it's the struggle love is all we got,**

**So we gonna keep keep climbing to the mountain top,**

**Your world is my world,**

**My fight is your fight, **

**And my breath is your breath, **

**And your heart**

**I got my**

Then Chad turned off the radio. "Hey, I was listening to that!" I told him.

"Well, to bad we are here so get out." He said then headed to the house or mansion is a better word. He didn't live far from the hospital.

I finally got out the car and walked into the house. It was huge, and everything was white and pretty.

I saw a door that lead to the backyard. I was speechless, the pool was an oval shape but that just added to the backyard. There were beautiful flowers and plants all over and a hammock and tire swing that made me smile. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around.

"I see you found the pool."He said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Chad your backyard is beautiful."

"It's alright." Chad said while he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on I'll take you to the guest room." He said and I followed him up the stairs.

We got to the guest room and that too was huge, and it had a huge bed. I put my luggage down and ran to the bed. I heard Chad chuckle. I patted the bed and motioned him to sit with me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked excited that I was spending the night with CDC.

"Uh, I think we should go to sleep, it's 1 in the morning." He said then I gave him a pouty face. "Fine we can watch a movie." He gave in.

"Yay, go pick something out while I change into my pjs and you change too." I told him.

"Yes, mother." Chad said then left.

For some reason I was so excited. I left the room and headed downstairs to see Chad laid on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked then laid next to Chad on the couch.

"Star Trek."

"Oh, cool." I replied not paying attention. I was busy running my hands over his chest.

"So- Sonny, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Making you feel good. I said seductively as I laid kisses along his neck then jaw then his lips.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Chad picked me up and put me on top of his so I was straddling his legs. I felt his boner under and an urge to grind came over me and that's just what I did too.

He started to lift my shirt up and soon it was off. Our mouths reconnected. I ran my hand over his bare abs.

The next thing I knew my bra was on the floor with my shirt. I started moaning loudly when he began to nip and suck my tits.

I wanted more; I wanted so much more of Chad. I reached for his pants but he stopped me.

"No Sonny we can't." He sat up.

"Why, not?" I tried to hold back tears that were forming.

"I don't want to hurt you." He slid from under me and stood up.

"Chad your not going to I trust you." I said tears sliding down my face now.

"Sonny, how can you still trust me, after all I have done with girls." I looked down I couldn't answer him. I really didn't know.

"I think we need some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said then he walked to his room.

What did I do? Chads changed I can trust him now, right? Am I still not enough for him? I asked myself as I sat on the couch alone.

**I hoped you liked it I tried to give it a little twist. Plzzzz review and tell me if you liked it and what you would like to see in the next chapter. Thanks! Please review, come on, come on your almost there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's chapter 4 I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4: Time to Seduce**

**SPOV**

When I woke up I was in my bed in the guest room. How did I get here? Chad must have carried me up. I got out of the bed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. When I got downstairs Chad was reading a book and put it down once he saw me.

"Hey, Sonshine." Chad said. I ignored him and went to the fridge to find something to eat. "Aww, come on Sonshine." Chad said as he got up and walked towards me.

"Leave me alone Chad, I don't want to talk to you!" I said as I closed the fridge, with bacon and eggs in hand.

"Sonny." Chad grabbed me on my shoulder and made me look at him. "Sonny, I care about you. I care about you so much that I can't understand why a perfect girl would want me." I tried to say something but he cut me off. "I stopped you last night because I don't want to take advantage of you, Sonny…..I love you." He told me then dropped his arms from my shoulders.

"Y-you l-love me?" I couldn't believe he just told me that. I had wanted to hear him say that for so long.

"Yes, Sonny I love you." He touched my face. "And that's why I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you to Chad and I know you won't hurt me. I trust you" I said and he rolled his eyes.

I kissed and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine again.

"Come on, help me make breakfast." I pulled from him and said.

We finished making the food and ate together. We soon finished and washed the dishes.

"Hey, Monroe, how about we take a swim?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok, I'll bring in your bags." He walked toward the garage. I forgot to take my clothes out from the trip when he dropped me off, good thing too.

Chad brought in the suitcases and we went to our rooms to change. I chose to wear my white and blue polka dotted bikini. I slid my cover up over my bathing suit and headed to the pool. Chad wasn't there yet, so I took off my cover up and was about to jump in when I heard the door open.

For a good 5 minutes Chad just stood there and stared at me and I blushed but soon got over it because I knew I couldn't show a sign of weakness around Chad.

I motioned him to come over to me and he did. I moved close to the edge of the pool, so Chad would follow. When he got close I kissed him passionately but before he could wrap his arms around me I pushed him into to pool.

"Monroe!" He yelled when he came up and he shook his hair out. His hair looked so sexy wet. I was laughed so hard I feel into the pool.

I came up for air and looked for Chad. Then something pulled me under the water. It was Chad of course. I screamed at him then he kissed me to calm me down. We spent an half an hour making out in the pool.

"Hey, I'm going to get in the shower." He gave me a kiss then got out the pool. I just nodded.

An idea then popped into my head. And I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I started to undress and I heard Chad humming. I slipped into the shower next to Chad. I pushed my body next to Chad and kissed his neck and he jumped.

"Whoa, oh hey Monroe, MONROE!" What are you doing here?" He turned around and I watched his eyes run over my body. I blushed again. This was the first time I had been naked in front of him or any boy at that.

"I just wanted to save some time." I said trying to look innocent.

"I'm so glad you did." He pushed me back into the shower wall and attacked my lips with his. I ran my hands through his hair. I couldn't get over how sexy he was. He thrusted his tongue in my mouth. His hands started roaming over my body. I moaned when his hand got to my pussy. He smiled when he knew he was pleasuring me. And I didn't like that, I wanted to take advantage of him but he got me already.

He put two fingers in me I moaned loudly, holding on to the walls for support.

"Oh, Chad don't stop." I said and right when I said **don't** stop he did.

"Chad!" I whined. "Stop teasing me!" He just laughed then reinserted his fingers in me. He started thrusting in and out.

"Chad, oh Chad." I yelled.

"That's it yell my name."

"Chad! I'm Cuming." I screaming then exploded. Chad licked off the juices on his fingers.

"I want you, Chad." I said to his with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure, you know it may hurt." I just nodded.

For the first time I realized the water was freezing cold. Chad guided his cock to my entrance then he pushed in. We both moaned at the same time, me more so because of the pain.

"Oh, gawd Sonny, you are so tight." He said as he started thrusting in me hard and fast. "Sonny, I can't hold it much longer." He said then thrust in me once more.

"Oh, Chad please don't pull out." I pleaded then two seconds later I felt him cum inside me then pulled out.

We both sat on the shower floor and Chad turned off the water and we sat there and just cuddled.

"I love you Sonshine." Chad whispered.

"I love you, too Chad." I leaned in and kissed him and he wrapped himself around me.

"Sonny! We didn't use protection!" Chad said worried.

Uh oh.

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. I have to thank DMLVT6963 for the idea of the shower. Thank- you, you are the best, all of you reviewers are. Now, my goal before my next chapter is to get at least get 5 more reviews. If you have ideas you want in the next chapter let me know!**


End file.
